Sinalefa
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Todo debe continuar...


fSinalefa

Sintió el pinchazo del dolor, agudo y certero, y un minuto después, así como había llegado, se había esfumado en una nebulosa sensación, que pareció dispersarse en un hormigueo que solía sentir de vez en vez, en aquellas épocas cuando el frío se tornaba el estado climático más constante, cubriendo la ciudad bajo su presencia.

A veces sólo se limitaba a dar un apretón sobre el lugar donde aquella horrible marca se extendía, y a veces, agobiado por aquella sensación acartonada que quedaba después del dolor fantasma, sobaba con más insistencia su extremidad, como si esta se tratara de algún animalillo al borde del colapso que necesitara ser calmado a base de mimos y ternezas.

Mako había dejado de preguntarse cuando recuperaría la total movilidad de su brazo y se concentraba mayoritariamente en su trabajo, que el brazo se le moviera al menos a un 50% de lo que solía hacerlo era bastante bueno considerando las circunstancias y la extensión del daño que lo había provocado, sin embargo él no solía pensar mucho en ello, y no parecía estar muy interesado en todo lo demás. Tenía una vida simple, que llevaba con estricta rectitud, y un trabajo que le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza lejos de aquello que podía volverlo loco.

Habían pasado 6 semanas desde que Korra y Asami habían partido al mundo de los espíritus, sin decir nada a nadie (el único enterado era Tenzin, quién se los comunicó a todos), simplemente se habían esfumado, como si nunca hubiera han estado ahí, no había cartas, ni despedidas, ni explicaciones, sólo la promesa del maestro Aire de que en algún momento volverían, de que sólo era un descanso temporal debido a la presión que había sometido a todos los últimos 5 años.

A Mako no le molestaba que Korra se hubiese enamorado de nuevo, ni siquiera le molestaba que fuera de Asami, ambas eran sus amigas, y si eran felices, él podía aceptarlo y ser feliz por ellas también, lo que Mako no entendía era, porque ambas, porque si, ambas lo habían hecho, se habían ido sin decir una palabra, sin despedirse, sin hablar con los demás, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de todos ellos. Eran amigos, todos eran amigos, entonces no había nada que temer, nada que ocultar, y sin embargo ellas se habían ido, así sin más, porque si, y eso día tras día le taladraba la cabeza y le desahuciaba el alma, porque mientras todos continuaban con sus vidas, con sus familias, Bolin demasiado entretenido con su nueva relación y trabajo, él sólo se dedicaba a él, y a Naga, que se mantenía a su lado, esperando fielmente a aquella que la había abandonado, que la había dejado atrás, como a todos los demás.

En el medio de la noche, rodeado de la oscuridad y sus propios recuerdos Mako se sentía más sólo que nunca.

El día en que el sentimiento de vacío pareció absorber su alma en un instante para luego escupirse a sí mismo transformado en la forma más pura de la ira, fue aquel día, dentro de la jefatura de policía, cuando dispuesto a llamar a la puerta de la Jefa Beifong, escuchó a esta desde adentró demandar con voz firme, y algo alterada.

-Lo entiendo, sin embargo es muy muy importante que el Avatar se presente a esa reunión, su ausencia ya es preocupante y sus asuntos personales no deben trascender a su principal misión, nunca antes un Avatar he dejado de lado sus responsabilidades sólo por complacer sus necesidades sentimentales… ¿Que estoy siendo dura, dices?, sólo soy práctica y veo por el bien mayor… ¡No me importa que debas de traerla a rastras, sólo tráela, la necesitamos presente esta tarde!-

Dio unos toques en la puerta al tiempo que la voz de su Jefa le indicaba que podía pasar, cuidadosamente el joven maestro de fuego se introdujo a la oficina de Lin, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-¿Ha regresado Korra?-preguntó Mako intentando parecer lo más casual posible, temiendo que si insolencia al escuchar tras la puerta fuera severamente castigada por la mujer que miraba al teléfono como si pudiera hacerlo combustionar espontáneamente, (estaba seguro que de poseer fuego control, así lo hubiera hecho).

La mujer se volvió a mirarlo con seriedad.

-Es de pésimo gusto escuchar tras las puertas detective.-amonestó ella sin aumentar el tono de su voz.

Mako se inclinó en señal de reverencia.

-Perdóneme, estaba a punto de entrar y me fue inevitable escuchar, aunque le aseguro esa jamás fue mi intención.-

Lin suspiró cansinamente, y cerró los ojos por un breve instante antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el joven frente a ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé…Te conozco y si no fueras digno de confianza ya te hubiera echado de aquí...Korra volvió hace dos semanas, pero parece rehuir de sus deberes de Avatar, entiendo su situación, pero ciudad república y las naciones ya han tenido suficiente ausentismo por parte de ella como para agregar más…-

No estuvo seguro de cuando dejo de escuchar las palabras de la Jefa Beifong, pues sólo una frase se repetía contundentemente en su mente, como el eco resonante y eterno de una cueva sin fin

"Korra volvió hace dos semanas", o eso había dicho la metal bender, y aquello había sido como un disparo a quemarropa directo a su corazón. Él podía aceptar que Korra se hubiera enamorado de nuevo, que hubiera elegido, podía aceptar sólo la amistad que ella le ofrecía, pero lo que no podía aceptar era, que ella desdeñara aquella amistad, la suya, la de Bolin, la de Naga, el apoyo de su familia y amigos, y se refugiara sólo en sus sentimientos románticos por otra persona, no, porque ninguno ahí era desechable y todos había luchado a su lado porque creían en su desinterés, en su honestidad y audacia, y ahora todo lo que el percibía era desdén y egoísmo por parte de la maestra agua, se había deslindado incluso de los deberes que le competían como Avatar, como protectora de las naciones y guardiana del equilibrio, y aquello no sólo era doloroso sino decepcionante.

-¡Mako!, ¿Me estás escuchando?-la voz de la Jefa de Policía, lo saco de su ensimismamiento, sólo para recordarle en qué lugar y momento se encontraba, la miró por un instante como si no la reconociera, para después volver a la realidad de golpe y sentir como sus mejillas ardían por el sonrojo que le cubría la cara, se apresuró a balbucear entretanto alguna respuesta.

-Pe-perdone, me…perdí por un momento, me decía…-

Lin se limitó a enarcar una ceja para luego medio sonreír suavemente.

-¿Cómo va ese brazo?-cuestionó la mujer dando un vistazo rápido a la extremidad que se mantenía caída a uno de los costados del muchacho, quién también dirigió su mirada brevemente a ese lugar, para después volver a posar la vista sobre la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio frente a él.

-Mejorando…creo…ya se mueve un poco más, sin embargo a veces duele un poco, pero en vez de eso es…como si se entumiera…es una sensación extraña.-respondió.

-Debes cuidarte…te ves agotado y ese brazo hoy parece más pesado que de costumbre…porque no te tomas la tarde libre, hoy no habrá mucho más que una aburrida reunión, y hay muchos elementos que están haciendo tiempo muerto en la oficina, así que, creo que deberías descansar, tomar un baño, relajarte e irte a la cama…te hará bien.-

-Pero…¿y el trabajo?, ¡Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y…!-

-Es una orden Mako, y tu trabajo aquí es no cuestionar mis órdenes, vete hoy, mañana ya regresarás y puedo ponerte doble turno si eso es lo que quieres, pero por ahora, ve a tu casa.-

El maestro de fuego apretó la mandíbula con frustración, estaba seguro de que Lin había visto más allá, y suponiendo que de presentarse Korra a la estación para ser custodiada a la reunión habría un enfrentamiento entre ellos, había preferido darle el día libre a él. Justo lo que le faltaba, protección en todos los sentidos al Avatar, el día sí que podía seguirse yendo por la coladera, apretando el puño derecho con fuerza, hizo amago de todo su autocontrol, y dejo sobre el escritorio de su Jefa el folder con los documentos que cargaba bajo el brazo izquierdo, y dando un paso atrás se cuadro ante la mujer y dando un saludo oficial, indicó:

-Me retiro-

-Que descanse detective.-respondió la mujer.

El aludido dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, antes de retirarse lanzó una mirada de lado hacia Lin y salió dando un portazo tras de sí.

El siguiente lugar al que se dirigió fue hacia el templo del Aire, necesitaba hablar con Tenzin, necesitaba llegar hasta Korra y Asami, necesitaba decirles lo que sentía, necesitaba decirles lo que pensaba de su irresponsabilidad y cobardía, de ambas, de lo egoístas que se habían comportado y de lo furioso que él se encontraba con ellas, y principalmente con Korra.

Apenas puso un pie en el muelle del lugar, se dirigió a grandes zancadas al interior del lugar, buscando con la vista al maestro aire habitante de ese lugar. Cuando finalmente pudo divisarlo este se acercaba a paso veloz hacia donde él se encontraba, parecía ir de salida y llevar algo de retraso.

-Tenzin.-lo llamó apenas lo tuvo enfrente, el aludido se detuvo mirando afectuosamente al chico frente a él.

-Mako, cuanto tiempo, es un placer verte, me encantaría charlar más contigo pero debo ir a una junta y…pero bueno, ya debes de saber de qué va…cómo sea, Pema está adentro, si no has comido aún, puedes servirte, sólo dile lo que gustes y ella te atenderá con gusto…perdóname…ya debo…-

-¿Dónde está Korra?-preguntó de pronto Mako dando un paso al frente, impidiendo el avance del maestro aire.

-¿Mako?-inquirió sorprendido el hombre mayor.

-¿Dónde está?, Sé que volvió desde hace dos semanas, y no ha tenido la decencia de comunicarse con nadie.-

-Mako…debes tranquilizarte…-

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

-Mako…las circunstancias no son las mejores para…-

-Necesito hablar con ella Tenzin…creo que nos merecemos una explicación de su repentina desaparición.-

-Korra no estaba desaparecida, sólo se tomó unas vacaciones, que ambos sabemos le eran necesarias.-

-Como a todos, y sin embargo se fue sin decirle a nadie.-

-Me aviso a mí y me pidió que les dijera a ustedes.-

-¡¿Por qué no dio la cara?!, ¡¿Acaso le daba miedo ser juzgada?!-

-T e pediré que te calmes Mako, ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco injusto?-

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para…-

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

-En la mansión Sato.-

-Bien.-puntualizó el muchacho dando media vuelta dispuesto a tomar rumbo al lugar indicado, la voz del maestro aire lo detuvo.

-Te recomendaría que antes de que fueras para allá tomarás un poco de aire y te tranquilizarás…Yo debo ir a la junta con el alcalde y pedir una prórroga para que Korra se presente…al menos así creo que podrás hablar tranquilamente con ella.-

-Gracias.-masculló el detective dirigiéndose hacia el transporte que lo llevaría de regreso a ciudad república para luego encaminarse al lugar donde se encontraba la mujer que cobardemente había escapado de todo sin enfrentarse a las responsabilidades que le atañían.

Cuando hubo llegado al edificio que pertenecía a la familia Sato, este le dio la impresión de ser un lugar diferente, algo distinto a cuando Asami lo había reformado, a pesar de tratarse de la misma estructura, de los mismos colores, el ambiente que se ostentaba en él era más gris, más denso y más pesado, algo que circundaba a su alrededor parecía exhalar un aura de tristeza y miseria que nunca antes había percibido de aquel lugar. Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta sin cerrojo, y nadie en la entrada que estuviera para recibirlo o anunciar su llegada a la dueña de la casa.

Los muebles estaban intactos, y nada parecía fuera de sitio, observó con cautela todo cuidadosamente, parecía que nadie habitaba por el momento aquel lugar, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en algún punto, esperando a que sus habitante regresaran, a que alguien le inyectara nueva vida. Atravesó la estancia principal, y se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia el lugar que su instinto le marcaba, llego hasta la puerta del despacho de Asami y se detuvo ahí por un par de minutos debatiéndose entre si debía llamar a la puerta o dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado. Tal vez, si Korra no lo había buscado era porque no lo necesitaba, no los necesitaba, ni siquiera como amigos, pensó que en el peor de los casos tal vez nunca lo habían sido. La rabia lo invadió nuevamente y decidió que el momento de echarle en cara al Avatar su cinismo y vanidad era ahora, tocó con fuerza la puerta, sin dejar a dudas que se estaba llamando a du interior, segundos después escuchó la voz inconfundible de la maestra de agua emerger desde el otro lado.

-¡Tenzin, ya te he dicho que no estoy lista!-su voz sonaba distinta, como hueca, más bien apática, y sin un tono realzable. Mako inspiró con fuerza y armándose de valor contestó:

-No soy Tenzin, pero creo que me reconocerás.-

Escuchó unos pasos que se arrastraban dentro del despacho y se acercaban a la puerta, luego vio como esta se entreabría lentamente dejando ver a una Korra pálida y demacrada, las ojeras marcaban por debajo de sus ojos, y el azul intenso de su mirada se había vuelto extremadamente opaco y amenazante, aquello le hizo preguntarse si la Avatar se había peleado con su pareja, y si eso la había puesto así de mal.

-¡Mako!-exclamó la morena sorprendida al verlo, para después fruncir el entrecejo y preguntar bruscamente: -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte en cuanto me enteré que habías regresado…que, habían regresado.-respondió el muchacho encarándola.

-¡¿Quién diablos te dijo eso?!-

-Lin.-

-¡Vaya con la discreción!, en verdad que la gente de aquí tiene que empezar a aprender a cerrar la boca.-masculló el avatar con real molestia en su voz.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Korra?!, ¿Interrumpieron tu luna de miel?-

Esta vez el tono irónico del maestro de fuego se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de la joven delante de él.

-No tengo ánimos de ver a nadie Mako,¿ porque no te vas?, tal vez luego podamos hablar.-

-Pues no, me voy a ir hasta que te diga lo que pienso, hasta que escuches todo lo que tenga que decir, porque te portaste como basura, como una verdadera traidora…como eso que tanto decías que odiarías convertirte…¡te largaste y nos dejaste atrás a todos!-

-Mako, ¡vete!, no quiero seguir escuchándote.-

-¡No me voy a ir porque tú tienes que escuchar todo lo que te tengo que decir!, ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!, ¡¿No te importamos todos los que luchamos a tu lado?!, ¡¿No te importaron nuestros sacrificios?!-las miradas de ambos se dirigieron hacia el brazo herido de él, y por un breve instante Mako pudo percibir en los ojos de Korra un breve destello de agonizante culpa, momento que aprovechó para seguir hablando.- ¡Incluso te fuiste sin decirle a tus padres!, ¡Fuiste tan cobarde, inconsciente y egoísta que dejaste a tu mejor amiga…Naga, ¿la recuerdas?, sola a mi cuidado, esperando por un regreso que jamás anunciaste!-

-¡Esta es mi batalla Mako!, ¡A nadie más le concierne más que a mí!-respondió Korra de pronto con la voz temblándole de rabia.-Protegeré la ciudad y cumpliré con mis deberes yo sola, ustedes deberían seguir con sus vidas de igual manera.-

Hizo un amago de cerrar la puerta, y fue detenida por la mano de Mako, quién se inclinó hacia ella con una expresión que oscilaba entre la ira y el desconcierto.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha hecho Asami de ti?!, ¡No te reconozco Korra!...¡Dile a Asami que venga!, ¡Que me enfrente y no sea cobarde!, ¡Le voy a exigir una explicación!-

El ceño del Avatar se frunció mucho más que antes y la opacidad en sus ojos fue remplazado por un brillo de furia e ira desmedida, dio un empujón al maestro de fuego que lo hizo retroceder apenas un paso, justo antes de que Korra cerrara la puerta con fuerza en sus narices.

-¡Asami no va a hablar contigo nunca más!, !Lárgate y no molestes más!-gritó la morena desde dentro de la oficina.

Mako observó la escena con frustración, sintió la ira crecer dentro de sí al tiempo que las ganas de tirar la puerta se volvían más intensas, permitiéndose ser presa del impulso, el joven maestro fuego realizó fuego control destrozando la puerta de la oficina para enfrentarse a la que se encontraba refugiada dentro de la misma.

-¡Ya se acabó la maldita luna de miel Korra!, ¡Es hora de que aprecies a tus amigos y te hagas responsable de todo lo que dejaste atrás, de la destrucción y el daño!-

Korra se volvió de pronto sorprendida hacia su interlocutor, poniéndose en pose de defensa apenas verlo ahí adentro.

-¡Y lo haré, sólo que ahora no es el momento!-

-¡¿Y entonces cuando?!, ¡¿Vas a huir otra vez?!, ¡¿Cómo cuando te fuiste por tres años y sólo le escribiste a Asami?!, ¡¿La diferencia es que ahora te largas con ella?!, ¡¿Por qué te escondes?!, ¡Vivirás con Asami toda tu vida, podrás abrazarla, tocarla y besarla cuantas veces te de la gana de aquí en más, estarán juntas siempre!, ¡¿Acaso no puedes dedicar un poco de consideración y tiempo a nosotros, tu amigos?!, ¡¿No puedes aceptar y asumir tus faltas y responsabilidades?!-

-¡Cállateee!-gritó de pronto la morena haciendo un movimiento con su cuerpo que se encargó de encerrar el cuerpo de Mako dentro de un montículo de tierra, dejándolo sólo descubierto de los hombros y la cabeza.- ¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate!, ¡No lo entiendes!, ¡No entiendes nada!, ¡No te preocupes!, ¡Ahora me dedicaré por completo a deshacer todo el daño que hice, a reparar mis faltas, ahora sólo dedicaré mi vida a eso, a ser el mejor Avatar!...-Un sollozo lastimero se escapó de la garganta de Korra mientras las lágrimas arrasaban sus ojos y comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.-¡Ya no habrá otra cosa en mi vida más que mis responsabilidades y todo lo que deje atrás!...Porque no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con Asami, ni podré volver a tocarla, a acariciarla o besarla…-

-¿De que hablas?-cuestionó el maestro fuego sintiendo como un presentimiento súbito y doloroso comenzaba a tomar forma dentro de su pecho.

-Justamente lo que has escuchado…Asami no va a estar conmigo nunca más.-respondió la morena mientras dirigía su mirada al piso.

Mako trago en seco y miró consternado a la joven frente a él, no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero le pareció ver a la misma Korra que había quedado después de la batalla con Zaheer, aquella que era consumida por un veneno mercurial, aquella que parecía pérdida en un dolor tan inmenso y terrible en el cual se hundía sin remedio, permitiendo que la oscuridad tragara todo de sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-volvió a preguntar el muchacho esta vez de manera más decidida.

-Asami…no está…-respondió la Avatar dejando salir su voz quebrada.-Asami…nunca más estará…-

-Korra…¿Dónde está Asami?- inquirió el maestro fuego sintiendo como la angustia dentro de su pecho comenzaba a acarecetarse más a cada minuto que pasaba, era verdad, a pesar de estar en la casa de la joven Sato, ella no había hecho acto de presencia a pesar de todo el escándalo, y el primer pensamiento de él fue que tal vez ella y Korra habían discutido, y la heredera había decidido abandonar a la maestra agua, sin embargo algo dentro de él le advertía que tal vez la realidad no fuera tan simple como él la esperaba.

Esta vez, los puños de la morena se apretaron al tiempo que esta levantaba la mirada hacia el muchacho furiosamente.

-¡No entiendes nada!, ¡Nada!, ¡ASAMI ESTÁ MUERTA!, ¡Muerta!...-su voz disminuyó de tono hasta casi convertirse en un susurro lastimero salido de sus labios.-Asami está muerta, y no va a volver a estar conmigo, ni aún con todo mi poder…ni aun en todas mis vidas futuras…-

Esta vez, con un ademán, la joven libero al detective de su prisión de tierra, para después darle la espalda y dirigirse a la ventana del despacho para mirar a través de ella, mientras las lágrimas continuaban quemándole los ojos.

Mako la miraba entre el shock, y el dolor, no asimilaba muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, ni creía estar comprendiendo lo que Korra le acababa de decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Asami está muerta?-

-Pues eso…-contestó Korra con un nudo en la garganta.- Que está muerta…así de simple, así de…vacío…-

El maestro fuego dio un paso al frente intentando buscar un poco de cercanía con la joven delante de él.

-Korra…-susurró suavemente.-¿Qué sucedió en el mundo espiritual?-

-Eso ya no importa…-

-¡Sí, sí importa!...Somos amigos…por eso me importa todo lo que te afecte…además…Asami también era mi amiga…-la voz del muchacho se quebró por un instante, y esto pareció apelar a la Avatar.

-Lo sé…-

-Entonces deja de esconderte…deja de pensar que estás sola y que todo debes hacerlo así porque no es verdad…cuéntame…confía en mí…-

-Confío en ti…-

-Cuéntame que paso ahí…¿por favor?-

Korra sintió como aquella infinita tristeza volvía a embargarla por entero, la asfixiaba y no la dejaba estar en paz, debía dejarla salir, debía desahogarse porque de lo contrario moriría de dolor y sin esperanza, era el momento de apoyarse en sus amigos como no lo había hecho antes, era el momento de permitirse ser vulnerable, de confiar…

 _Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que ella y Asami habían entrado al mundo espiritual y la heredera no parecía dejar de sorprenderse ante las maravillas que aquel lugar ofrecía, tan distinto y distante al mundo urbanizado que solía habitar, los lugares que Korra le solía mostrar estaba llenos de magia y exotismo que le fascinaba. Aquel mundo era hermoso, e increíble justo como la avatar, Asami no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, no se había percatado de cuan enamorada estaba hasta que había llegado a aquella conclusión esa misma mañana, era increíble por que llego a pensar que nunca podría sentirse así por alguien, el romance con Mako había sido lindo, pero demasiado fugaz y unilateral como para disfrutarlo por completo, pero ahora, ahora todo parecía distinto y la felicidad se mostraba ante ella como nunca antes, y aquello le gustaba, porque quería seguir sintiéndola por mucho tiempo más, debía decirle a Korra, debía hablarle de sus sentimientos porque entonces, tal vez, pudieran dar el siguiente paso._

 _Por su parte Korra se sentía fascinada por la cantidad de emociones que la hacía sentir estar con Asami en aquel lugar, le encantaba su fascinación, su espíritu aventurero, aquella capacidad para sorprenderse que no perdía a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado ahí, cuando estuvo con Mako pensó que después de él no volvería a sentirse de aquella manera, pero había errado en sus conjeturas, y ahora, después de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, de las batallas y los años de lejanía, estaba ahí, siendo tan feliz como nunca imagino, compartiendo el espacio con alguien que parecía robarle el aliento cada que estaba cerca de ella, estaba enamorada y no podía negarlo, y quería decirlo y gritarlo, y anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero primero debía armarse de valor para podérselo confesar a ella, a Asami, sólo…quería esperar el momento justo._

 _Se detuvieron a comer algo cerca de la orilla de un río, y decidieron establecer su campamento ahí._

 _-¿Te ha gustado el mundo espiritual?-preguntó Korra mientras daba una mordida a una manzana y dirigía su mirada atenta a su interlocutora._

 _-¡Demasiado!-contestó entusiasta Asami.-Han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.-_

 _-¿A dónde solías ir cuando eras más pequeña?-_

 _-No recuerdo mucho de mis vacaciones de la infancia en realidad…las últimas que compartí con mi madre y mi padre fueron en Ba Sing Se, pero era demasiado pequeña y no recuerdo demasiado…-la mirada de la heredera se opacó por un instante.- Después de la muerte de mi madre mi padre se involucró tanto con la empresa que simplemente ya no hubo tiempo para vacaciones.-_

 _-Lamento escuchar eso…-expresó la Avatar extendiendo su mano hacia la joven frente a ella y colocándola sobre la de esta, la joven Sato miró con ternura a la morena mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, lo que logró sonrojar a esta última._

 _-Y tú , ¿Recuerdas tus vacaciones de la infancia?-preguntó de pronto Asami mirando con verdadero interés a la maestra agua._

 _-En realidad…con la cuestión del loto blanco…no era como que …pudiera salir realmente de ahí, ¿sabes?-_

 _-Perdóname , creo…que por un minuto olvide eso…-_

 _-No te preocupes, lo importante es que de aquí en más espero poder disfrutar de más vacaciones como estas-_

 _-La próxima vez debemos invitar a Mako y a Bolin, y traer a Naga, será como un campamento para todo el equipo avatar…-_

 _-¡Claro!, ¡Seguro será divertido!, y si algún espíritu maligno nos llegase a atacar…pues podríamos combatirlo mejor!-exclamó la Avatar riendo.-¡Hasta eso es parte de la diversión!-_

 _Asami rió ante ese comentario, y entonces se permitió sincerarse por un instante:_

 _-Al lado de alguien tan increíble como tú, ¿Qué podría pasarme?-_

 _Korra se volvió a mirar a la joven frente a ella, y sus mejillas le ardieron ante el repentino sonrojo que las invadía, estaba segura de que cualquier tomate maduro envidiaría si color en aquel instante, sintió su corazón golpeando en sus costillas, y el aire le faltó de repente._

 _-Asami…yo…-_

 _Fue en ese instante cuando la tierra se sacudió violetamente y unos montículos de piedra emergieron del subsuelo, la avatar tomó a Asami en brazos, y busco terreno firme, una vez ahí, la puso de pie nuevamente y dirigió su mirada a su alrededor para buscar el epicentro de aquel fenómeno, sobre uno de los montículos pudo divisar a un hombre que portaba un uniforme parecido al que Kuvira solía portar, al tiempo, alrededor de ellas varios hombres y mujeres ataviados de la misma manera las rodeaban, cerrando su círculo lentamente._

 _-¡¿Qué demonios quieren aquí?! , ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-preguntó Korra mirando a sus adversarios en pose de batalla con extrema alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos._

 _-Avatar Korra…destruiste a nuestra líder Kuvira, desgarraste sus ideales y convertiste nuestro movimiento de justicia en una revolución criminal…pero aún existimos algunos que creemos en los principios de este movimiento…-_

 _-¿Esclavizar a los maestros agua y fuego es un principio de justicia?-exclamó Korra enfurecida ante las palabras de aquel hombre._

 _-¡Sólo peleamos por nuestra tierra!, ¡Por lo que nos corresponde!, ¡Pero tú eres una interferencia demasiado grande en la verdadera sus justicia y eso debe…ACABAR AHORA!- justo en ese instante el hombre saltó por encima de las dos mujeres y la tierra tembló bajo sus pies, desequilibrando momentáneamente a las dos, la avatar realizó aire control rodeándolas a ambas en una esfera de viento, y tomando a Asami de la cintura se elevó por encima de los montículos de Arena que el resto de los maestros comenzaban a hacer aparecer del piso, volvió a tocar suelo llano, al tiempo que una horda de atacantes corrían hacia ellas lanzando rocas y abriendo zanjas alrededor de las dos mujeres mientras Korra intentaba contenerlos con tierra control y aire control, Asami por su parte buscaba envolverse cuerpo a cuerpo en batalla, sin embargo su carencia de control en el elemento la ponía en desventaja ya que los maestros tierra buscaban el ataque a distancia por medio de su poder._

 _La morena intentaba atraer a los atacantes hacia el río para envolverlos en una corriente de agua y así someterlos de una vez. Sin embargo estos parecían leer sus movimientos y atacaban incesantemente provocando que la angustia comenzara a apoderarse de la maestra de los cuatro elementos._

 _Buscó con la vista rápidamente a su acompañante quién parecía moverse ágilmente entre algunos maestros para pelear con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo pero manteniendo dificultades, al encarar la tierra control de aquellos sujetos. Aquella distracción logro que uno de los ataques rozara su brazo hiriéndola en el proceso. Asami fue testigo de esto y corrió hacia ella, siendo derribada por uno de sus adversarios, quién le había atacado de espalda, rápidamente la heredera dio vuelta a la circunstancia pateando los tobillos del adversario y derribándolo en el proceso, para corres hasta donde Korra, parecía lanzar ataques de todos los elementos hacia sus adversarios, derribando a algunos mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques de otros incluso manipulando su misma tierra control, al ver a la heredera aproximándose hacia ella, la avatar se alzó por encima de todos con fuego control, para colocarse al lado de su acompañante._

 _-Vienen de todas direcciones.-indicó Asami de espaldas a Korra quién miraba hacia la dirección de la que había provenido, y observaba como los maestros tierra se desplazaban hacia ellas desde los diferentes ángulos del campo._

 _-Necesito que se acerquen más, de esa manera podré juntarlos y capturarlos a todos juntos sin hacerles tanto daño…corramos hacia el río ahí podría usar el agua control.-_

 _Asami asintió y a la señal del avatar ambas corrieron en dirección a la corriente del agua, cuando vieron que otros maestros tierra se dejaban venir desde aquella dirección, la avatar tomo a la heredera de la cintura y rodeándose de una corriente de viento se elevó por encima de ellos y se dejó llevar hasta la orilla del río, algunos maestros tierra usaron su control buscando bloquear la corriente del río pero antes de que lograran su cometido la morena había logrado el control de la corriente y usando el agua control había logrado atraer y atrapar a todos dentro una misma corriente que había usado como soga para contenerlo dentro de la misma, presionándolos contra si evitando que les fuera posible usar sus brazos y piernas, luego haciendo uso de su estado avatar invocó a todos los elementos para mantener cautivos a sus atacantes, necesitaba llevarlos fuera del mundo espiritual y entregarlos a la policía cuantos antes, no creía que aquellos sujetos fueran los únicos fanáticos anti avatar que había y sinceramente se sentiría más segura si las autoridades investigaban los hechos , apenas dio un paso al frente para iniciar su marcha hacia el portal espiritual, cuando entonces todo pareció trastornarse de pronto._

 _Asami había observado como aquellos maestros eran capturados por Korra mientras esta se mantenía en control del estado avatar, aquella emboscada no había sido demasiado elaborada en sí, y Korra había parecer ganado con insulsa facilidad ante aquellos maestros tierra pese a todo, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir como una sensación de opresión en su pecho, aguda y potente parecía extenderse hacia su espina dorsal provocándole aquel extraño escalofrío premonitorio que se suele tener cuando algo ha salido demasiado bien para ser verdad, volvió la mirada apenas un segundo, justo para ver cómo, desde una colina emergía un hombre que parecía haberse ocultado durante todo el tiempo de la emboscada, antes de que pudiera advertir nada a la morena, el hombre hizo una ademán de lanzamiento con sus manos y entonces o vio, una enorme serpiente de metal que parecía maleable pero sin convertirse en un líquido completamente, ni tener la contextura de un sólido, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo de Korra, quién mantenía su atención en sus prisioneros, todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo, aquel material serpenteante volviéndose completamente rígido, ella, interponiéndose entre aquel material extraño y la maestra agua, el dolor terrible, punzante y cortante que sintió cuando aquello le atravesó la carne y se internó más dentro de si hasta salir del otro lado, y de pronto, todo eso opacado por el dolor quemante que comenzó a corroerle el cuerpo por dentro, como si todos sus órganos internos hubiesen sido bañados por hierro hirviendo, era insoportable, y sentía como de un momento a otro perdería la consciencia ante semejante tortura. La mirada de la avatar en ese momento se dirigió hacia donde una afectada Asami se doblaba de intenso dolor, no veía nada que la hubiera herido, no veía ningún objeto que le hubiera hecho daño, y entonces, su mirada instintivamente se dirigió hacia algún punto por encima de ellas, y vio a aquel sujeto ahí, de pie haciendo otro ademán con la mano que tuvo como resultado un nuevo terremoto, que desequilibró a la avatar, haciendo que diera dos pasos atrás, y tuviera que bajar la mirada para no perder el equilibrio, lo siguiente que Korra vio, fue el cuerpo de Asami frente a ella, abalanzándose sobre si y empujándola al piso mientras en su rostro una expresión de agonía aún mayor a la antes vista por la avatar, aquel momento de distracción ocasionó, que perdiese su concentración en los atacantes que mantenía prisioneros y el estado avatar se esfumara permitiéndoles escapar a todos ellos y dispersarse, mientras, el sujeto que había logrado desequilibrarla , hacía lo propio huyendo hacia la dirección contraria._

 _La maestra agua pareció obviar aquella situación y se dirigió hacia donde la heredera había caído de rodillas al suelo mientras cubría su abdomen fuertemente con sus brazos, Korra se colocó de cuclillas al lado de Asami mientras la miraba consternada buscando el arma, elemento u objeto que hubiera sido el causante del dolor agonizante que ahora agobiaba a la joven Sato._

 _-¡¿Qué sucedió?! , ¡ ¿Qué te hizo ese tipo?!-cuestionó angustiada la morena mientras sostenía de los hombros a su compañera, y miraba hacia la expresión de dolor reflejada en su rostro._

 _-N-no…te pre-ocupes…por mí…estaré…bien…sólo…estoy un poco sofocada…no debes…dejar-los…escapar…o si-siem…pre serán…una a-ame-naza…para ti…ve y…atrápalos...yo es-taré…bien-_

 _-¡No te ves bien, debo de llevarte…!-antes de que la protesta de la avatar se pudiera escuchar por completo, la heredera la interrumpió haciendo acopio de fuerza._

 _-Ve tras ellos Korra…o sino…no tendrás un minuto de paz…-exclamó tan enteramente como pudo la ingeniero, la mirada de la morena se ensombreció al tiempo que su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca de genuina preocupación, la mirada de Asami se enterneció ante la evidente angustia que aquella situación le causaba, sonrió tan francamente como pudo y , a pesar de que el dolor parecía estarla desgarrando por dentro, tomó valor y fuerza para hablar nuevamente:_

 _-Ve por ellos…t-te prometo…que es-peraré…a que…vu-vuelvas.-_

 _A pesar de encontrarse escéptica ante las palabras de la heredera, la morena echó un vistazo a su alrededor y pudo observar, como aquel hombre que se había encontrado apartado del resto de los maestros tierra, y había perpetrado el ataque sorpresa se encontraba lejos ya pero aún a la vista de ella, decidió ir por él antes de que lograra internarse en el bosque y pudiera perderlo de vista._

 _-Volveré en un minuto.-comentó el avatar poniéndose de pie rápidamente y por medio de su aire control se dirigió a toda velocidad para cortar el paso del maestro tierra._

 _Se detuvo al frente de él, y con un par de rápidos movimientos hizo uso del agua control estrellándolo contra uno de los árboles que se encontraban al inicio del bosque y congelándolo inmediatamente ahí, unos centímetros por encima del suelo, manteniendo las piernas y los brazos completamente inmóviles, impidiendo que pudiera escapar o hacer algún tipo de movimiento que le diera la oportunidad de realizar tierra control._

 _Korra avanzó hacia él decidida a obtener información sobre el grupo que las había emboscado minutos atrás._

 _-Bueno, te diré que será lo mejor para ti...Que hables, que me digas ahora qué clase de persona es su líder y porque tiene tanto interés en acabar conmigo.-_

 _-Sé que te mueres por saber todo de nosotros Avatar Korra…pero, a pesar de que tu pose de maestro de los cuatro elementos podría sonar intimidante, de mí no obtendrás absolutamente nada…-_

 _Esta vez la aludida dio otro paso al frente mientras entraba en el estado avatar intentando lucir más intimidante para el sujeto frente a ella._

 _-Te lo advierto…-masculló Korra tomando de la solapa del cuello a su adversario mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente a él, este contrario a lo que se pudiera esperar se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras miraba cínicamente al avatar a los ojos._

 _-¿Tú me vas a advertir a mí?...No pensé que quisieras perder el tiempo conmigo…no cuando tienes a…tu amiga que se_ _ **muere**_ _por verte…-_

 _Y aquellas palabras dichas tan despreocupadamente le causaron aversión, mientras que un extraño escalofrío le recorría toda la columna haciéndola temblar brevemente ante la verdadera naturaleza de las mismas; Se volvió a verlo, y luego dirigió su mirada al lugar donde un minuto atrás Asami se encontraba arrodillada, y ahora se encontraba postrada sobre el suelo de espaldas a donde ellos estaban, el pensamiento se le nublo, y todo pareció reducirse a aquella imagen, ignorando la existencia de aquel maestro tierra, la morena utilizó nuevamente su aire control y el estado avatar para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el maltrecho cuerpo de la heredera, se postró rápidamente junto a ella mientras con sumo cuidado la tomaba entre sus brazos y retiraba delicadamente un mechón del negro cabello que caía sobre el pálido rostro de la heredera, mientras los ojos del Avatar se posaban en el con auténtica angustia. Los ojos de Asami se entreabrieron con dificultad como si intentaran enfocar la figura que se presentaba frente a ellos, finalmente pareció reconocerla puesto que esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras la comisura de su labio dejaba correr un hilillo de sangre._

 _-M-me…da…t-tan-to…gu…gus..to que…es-tes bien…-su voz sonaba débil y al borde de la inconsciencia. El avatar colocó sus dedos un poco por encima de los labios de la otra mujer, apenas rozándolos suavemente._

 _-Shhh…No hables, guarda tus energías…te llevaré de regreso a Ciudad República y estarás bien, ya verás.-La voz de la morena se quebraba ante la mirada en los ojos que parecían ir extinguiendo su vida poco a poco._

 _-Korra…y-ya n-no…hay…tiempo…-_

 _-¡Si!, ¡Si lo hay!, ¡No voy a permitir que mueras!, ¡No voy a…!-El llanto ahogo a la maestra de agua control, al percatarse de como la sangre de la mujer entre sus brazos le manchaba la piel y la ropa.-Si todo el equipo Avatar hubiera estado aquí hubiéramos vencido.-masculló Korra con rabia hacia sí misma mientras apretaba la mandíbula furiosa._

 _-Nues…tros a-amigos…siem-pre…es-es-tarán…con…tigo, no…los a-abandones…otra vez…por…favor…es…muy…doloroso…n-no ver-te…-_

 _-Asami…-_

 _-Apo…yate…en …ellos…sa-sa-bes que…el a-avatar si-siem…pre…ne-necesita…a sus…ami-gos…a su lado…-la respiración de la heredera comenzaba a notarse insuficiente a cada segundo que pasaba._

 _-Asami…-las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la morena mientras su voz se convertía en un susurro ahogado de dolor- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! , ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Se suponía que quien tenía que protegerte era yo y no tu a mí!-_

 _Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro pálido de la joven Sato mientras esta elevaba su mano con dificultad para llevarla hasta la mejilla de Korra, quién la sostuvo ahí con su propia mano, mirando con sorpresa y dolor a la joven._

 _-N-no…no lo…entien…des…¿verdad?...cu-cuan…do…decidí…es-estar…en…tu…equi…po…p-p-por…en-cima…de…los de-seos…de mi…pa-dre…sa-bía…las…conse…cuencias…de…es-tar…a…tu lado…-_

 _-¡Basta!, ¡Basta!, ¡Mis errores como Avatar!, ¡Mis falencias en mi deber, ya las he remediado!, ¡He pagado con creces mi deuda!, ¡Mi responsabilidad ahora es hacia ti!-acalló la morena furiosa tratando en vano de retener el nuevo flujo de lágrimas que arrasaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas humedeciendo la fría mano de su compañera._

 _-N-no…pu-puedes pen…sar de esa…manera…tu…eres…el …avatar…protec-tora …del..equi-li…brio…al-go…que…siem…siempre…deseaste…ser…-_

 _-¡Pues si este es el precio a pagar por ser el Avatar entonces no quiero serlo más!, ¡Pueden tomar su poder…ya no me interesa!-_

 _-No e-es…verdad…las…men-menti…rás…no…te van…-_

 _-Asami…-_

 _-y-ya…no…ten…go…miedo…he acep…tado…lo que…va a …su-ce…der…-_

 _-Asami, yo…yo…-la voz de la maestra agua se quebraba ante cada palabra pronunciada, pero ante la inminencia de lo inevitable, necesitaba que la mujer entre sus brazos supiera la verdad, necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía antes de que su pecho estallará de dolor y nada quedara para decir, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, al menos antes de la despedida, tenía que decirle…_

 _-A-a-amo…tu…corte…de…ca-cabello…¿lo…sa-bías?-acotó de pronto la heredera mientras su voz comenzaba a perderse entre los jadeos cada vez más continuos que salían de sus labios, mientas su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente buscando por que el aire llegara a sus pulmones y la mantuviera con vida un poco más…necesitaba soportar hasta el final. El comentario logró que por un fugaz momento, una pequeña media sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del Avatar._

 _-Tú estás tan bonita como siempre…-contestó la morena, llevándose la mano de Asami que sostenía sobre su mejilla hasta sus labios para depositar un tierno beso sobre su dorso y volverla a sostener una vez más sobre su mejilla. Luego, delicadamente sostuvo la mano de la heredera que reposaba sobre su mejilla y la bajo lentamente hasta colocarla sobre el vientre de la joven, deshaciendo el contacto en ese momento para hacer un movimiento con su mano y llamar a una pequeña corriente de agua que aplico sobre las heridas de la joven Sato, esta hizo una mueca de dolor ante el contacto del líquido con su piel y carne expuestas._

 _-Te dolerá un poco.-indicó Korra inclinándose sobre su acompañante para susúrrale al oído.-Pero te hará bien…-un nudo en la garganta de la morena quebró nuevamente su voz.-Te recuperarás y todo…estará bien…-_

 _Permaneció realizando la curación durante un tiempo que pareció infinitamente largo mientras las muecas y leves gemidos de dolor que Asami intentaba reprimir hacían mella en la esperanza que se había formado en el corazón del Avatar cuando había asumido que sus poderes de sanación podrían lograr la recuperación de la joven entre sus brazos, pero el tiempo pasaba, y aunque por momentos pareciera que la herida comenzaba a cerrar esto no terminaba por concretarse y esto terminaba frustrando a Korra, quién sentía como algo comenzaba a quebrarse por dentro súbita y ruidosamente._

 _Con la poca fuerza que había recuperado su cuerpo, Asami tomó la mano de la morena impidiendo que continuara ejerciendo el agua control sobre sus heridas._

 _-Está bien…Korra…ya déjalo…-su voz era apenas un hilillo audible pero ya no parecía entrecortarse tanto, sin embargo, cada vez se encontraba más fría y más pálida.-Has…hecho…todo lo…que has podido…ya no…importa…está bien…es mejor…así…-_

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es mejor así?, Asami… Debe haber algo…debe existir algo que…que pueda hacer…yo…-_

 _Una vez más y haciendo acopio de la energía que le quedaba, la heredera buscó acariciar la mejilla de la maestra agua, esta, igual que la vez anterior alcanzó la mano de la joven al vuelo y la llevo hasta su destino sosteniéndola ahí, sintiendo el frío quemante de la vida que se iba entre sus manos._

 _Una inspiración profunda y dolorosa se dejó escuchar de labios de Asami, quién fijó sus ojos entrecerrados en la figura frente a ella._

 _-A…aquella v-vez en…el tem…plo…del…aire…c-cuando…c-c-cuida…ba de …ti, me…di c-cu…cuenta de…que…lo q-que…sentía…por…ti …e-ra…irreversible…Qu-queri…da Korra…es-estoy…ena…morada…de ti…era…l-lo q-que…en rea…li-dad…qu-que..ría…es…cribir…en…las c-car…tas q-que…te…en-en…vie…p-pero…t-te-te…nía…t-tan…to…mie-miedo p-pero…ahora…te…lo…p-pu-puedo…decir…M-me …gus-taba…mirarte…c-cu-cuando…meditabas…dé-déjame …mi-mirarte…aho-ra…an…antes de…q-que…me…vaya…q-quiero que…tú…se-as…l-la…úl-últi…ma i-i…imagen…qu-que…mis…o-ojos…se lle-ven d-de…mi…vida…-_

 _Korra sintió la mano de Asami perder fuerza sobre su mejilla por lo que ella la sujetó con más firmeza ahí, quería seguir sintiendo su calor, aunque este parecía irse escapando del cuerpo de la heredera segundo a segundo sin que la morena pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _-Asami…escúchame…-susurró nuevamente el Avatar llevando la mano de la joven de nuevo hasta sus labios y depositando un suave beso sobre sus nudillos para luego volverla al lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente buscando no perder su contacto mientras sus ojos miraban el verde profundo de los de ella oscurecerse un poco a cada instante.-Cuando…cuando estaba hundida en aquella oscuridad horrible de mi autocompasión y mi auto desprecio…cuando…ese maldito veneno que Zaheer había hecho correr por mis venas me corroía el alma…cuando en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi insuficiencia como Avatar, en mi fracaso como protectora de las cuatro naciones, yo…yo…solía mirarte cuando me cuidabas…eras tan paciente conmigo a pesar de mis silencios…a pesar de que muchas veces descargue mi desprecio sobre ti por que no soportaba ser una carga para todos…simplemente me sonreías y seguías adelante…nunca me reprochaste nada…jamás subiste el tono de tu voz…nunca renegaste de las noches en vela que pasabas a mi lado, o del peso de mi cuerpo sobre tus hombros cuando debías ayudarme a vestirme o ducharme…me leías libros para mantenerme entretenida…y me hablabas de todo aunque yo apenas te contestara o no te dijera nada…renunciaste a todo lo que estabas acostumbrada por estar conmigo…accediste a servirme sin quejarte…y cuando me iba a ir al polo sur nuevamente estabas dispuesta a renunciar a todo, a dejar tu vida atrás sólo por seguirme…sólo por someterte a cuidarme nuevamente…-el llanto que Korra había estado reprimiendo durante todo ese momento comenzaba a quemarle la garganta y los ojos amenazando con salir nuevamente en cualquier momento, mientras la morena continuaba hablando.-Me gustaba mirarte porque me llenabas de paz Asami, lo único que podía hacer cuando te miraba era admirarte cada día más, por que eras gentil y fuerte, porque hacías cuanto podías a pesar de todo…y nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por no dejarme en el momento más horrible de mi vida…creo…que fue en ese tiempo que yo…me enamoré de ti también, pero en ese entonces estaba tan aterrada de tantas otras cosas, tenía tantos conflictos conmigo misma que lo único que deseaba era desaparecer…irme a cualquier otro lado…sanar mi alma y mi corazón para volver a ser quién siempre debí ser…esos tres años lejos de todos…me hicieron aceptar lo que sentía por ti…y me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo dicho antes…perdóname…por nunca agradecerte todo lo que sacrificaste por estar a mi lado.-un sollozó ahogado se dejó escuchar por parte de la morena mientras la heredera volvía a entreabrir los ojos que comenzaban a ceder ante el enorme cansancio y dolor que aún sacudían su cuerpo en pequeños temblores convulsos._

 _-Y-yo…n-no…s-sacri-fi…que…n-na-da…p-por…que…t-to-to…do l-lo…q-que…a-amaba…l-lo q-que a-amo…e-eres…tú…Ko…rra…eres…t-tan fuer…te…e…in…crei…ble…-Asami tosió un poco intentando recuperar el aliento mientras volvía a hablar, esta vez su tono de voz era casi un susurro.-Con…a-alguien…t-t-tan…f-fuer…te…como…tú…¿Q-qué…p-po…dría…p-p-pasar…me?-_

 _La aludida sintió como una nueva oleada de dolor sacudía su cuerpo con violencia mientras las lágrimas y los sollozos emergieron de si rebelándose ante aquella que intentaba contenerlos._

 _-T-tengo…frío…-exclamó Asami temblando nuevamente entre los brazos del Avatar, esta última abrazó con más fuerza el debilitado cuerpo de la joven y nuevamente sujetando la mano de la heredera que se encontraba posada en su mejilla, la bajo hasta colocarla sobre el vientre de su acompañante nuevamente dejándola reposar ahí, mientras que ya con la mano liberada acariciaba dulcemente las facciones del rostro de la joven Sato. Dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que la embargaban, la morena se inclinó lentamente sobre Asami hasta presionar suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, apenas fue un roce, una caricia que no sabía bien si podía ser llamada beso, pero que en ese momento se sentía y sabía cómo la más amarga despedida que jamás hubiese sentido, duro apenas un breve momento, e igual que como había buscado aquel contacto, así lo había terminado, cuando volvió a erguirse, los ojos de ambas se encontraron en el medio y una ola de sentimientos parecieron reflejarse en los ojos de la otra. La heredera sonrió de pronto al igual que Korra, y apenas hubo esta acariciado la fría frente de la otra, la vida se esfumó de pronto, y los ojos de Asami se cerraron mientras su cabeza y su mano caían de lado víctimas de una gravedad contra la que no podían luchar ya más. Y entonces todo dentro de Korra pareció romperse de pronto, sintió como algo le quemaba las entrañas de pronto mientras la aplastaba por dentro, aquella sensación dolorosa y angustiante como cuando el mercurio líquido de Zaheer había entrado en su cuerpo, vaciándola por completo, dejándola sin nada, haciéndole perder todo. Miró por unos segundos más el rostro de Asami que yacía pálido y sin vida al igual que todo su cuerpo que se sentía más pesado entre sus brazos._

 _-Asami, Asami…Asami…Asami… ¡Asami!, despierta…por favor…despierta… ¡ASAMI!-_

 _La apretaba contra si con fuerza como si soltarla significara su propia muerte, odiaba sentir su cuerpo frío y quería transmitirle su calor, su cuerpo temblaba ante los incontrolables sollozos que emitía su garganta permitiendo fluir todo lo que parecía haberse destruido dentro de sí._

 _Pego su frente contra la de la heredera que ahora le parecía más fría que nunca, acariciaba su mejilla suavemente sosteniendo su rostro para mantener sus frentes unidas mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez como un mantra que no quisiera olvidar; Paso tal vez media hora, o tal vez más abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de la joven Sato mientras sentía como el cansancio se iba apoderando de su propio cuerpo, soltó por un instante el cuerpo de Asami, y como si tuviera miedo de romperla, la recostó completamente en el piso mientras le susurraba tiernas palabras al oído, aun siendo consciente de que esta ya no podía escucharlas, le pidió que la esperara un momento y se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia donde tenía al maestro tierra capturado. Le miró, le miró con odio puro mientras este le devolvía la mirada aterrado, temblaba de frío pero el miedo también tenía una buena parte de la responsabilidad, observo a la morena aproximarse hacia él entrando en estado Avatar y supuso que su vida ya estaba condenada. Una vez más sintió la mano de la maestra agua tomarlo con fuerza de la solapa y empujarlo contra el árbol contra el que lo tenía fijo, presionando con su puño el cuello impidiéndole respirar._

 _-Tal vez sólo debería romperte el cuello como la rata que eres.-siseo Korra escupiendo las palabras con furia.-O quemarte vivo para que sufras la agonía que Asami tuvo que sufrir por las heridas que le provocaste…tal vez sólo te haga tragar mercurio…-_

 _No se quedaría así, si iba a morir a manos del Avatar por lo menos le daría una estocada final, y armándose de valor, el hombre habló entre el castañeo de sus dientes._

 _-Sería…una venganza perfecta…Avatar…matarme…de la misma forma…en la que murió tu amiga…-_

 _Todo pareció dar vueltas dentro de la mente de Korra mientras la época en que estuvo secuestrada por Zaheer volvió a su mente otra vez, la sustancia corriendo por sus venas y destrozándole de dolor, el sufrimiento de una agonía tan terrible que cualquiera preferiría la muerte, ¡era por eso que ni la técnica de curación que Katara le había enseñado había surtido efecto!, No la habían matado las heridas, la habían matado, la había matado el mercurio, si lo hubiera sabido, pero ,¿Cómo?, estaba segura de que no había visto que ninguna especie de metal o líquido entrara a la boca de Asami, y entonces…_

 _El hombre tosió y jadeo un par de veces y Korra volvió a la realidad de golpe, lo estaba asfixiando, se había perdido tanto en aquellos pensamientos que no había sido capaza de ver que lo estaba asfixiando, no le importaba, después de todo se lo merecía, se lo merecía por quitarle lo que amaba, porque justo cuando podía ser feliz por completo, esos malditos se lo habían arrebatado de golpe…merecían lo peor…merecían…entonces el fugaz pensamiento de Asami, de sus amigos, de toda la gente que creía en ella se posó en su mente dándole claridad, elevándose por encima de su rabia y odio, ella no era así, y eso no es lo que debía ser jamás…_

 _El tipo volvió a toser y fue entonces cuando Korra lo soltó y alejándose de él un poco, aún en el estado avatar hizo un despliegue de poder de los cuatro elementos sobre la amplitud del campo, estaba segura que de haber habido una ciudad frente a ella la hubiera arrasado sin lugar a dudas, justo como había pasado con el enorme claro que se extendía más allá de donde se encontraban todos ellos. Después de eso volvió a dirigirse hacia donde Asami se encontraba y levantándola un poco del suelo con la misma delicadeza con la que la había depositado, la tomo entre sus brazos y se mantuvo así por un incontable tiempo que parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor…_

-Jinora presintió que estaba en problemas y se lo dijo a Tenzin…por eso nos encontraron…y nos trajeron de vuelta a Ciudad República…Lin se encargó de ese sujeto y ahora están buscando a los otros.-explicó Korra mientras las lágrimas caían desde sus mejillas hasta el piso sin que pudiera evitarlo, Mako la miraba desde su posición impedido de poder acercarse a ella y consolarla, el peso de la culpa dentro de sí comenzaba a asfixiarlo, había llegado ahí, decidido a hacerle saber a Korra cuánto daño había hecho con su partida, cuánto daño había hecho al regresar y no dirigirse a ellos, pensando que Asami era quién había trastornado a Korra alejándola de todos, y ahora que sabía la verdad, ahora que sabía todo, era él quien se sentía como basura, era él quién sentía que no había sabido ser un buen amigo ante el momento tan terrible y doloroso que Korra estaba viviendo, el conocía el dolor de perder a alguien de manera irreversible, recordaba la muerte de sus padres con profunda afectación y reconocía que si bien la herida ya no era fresca era una marca que jamás podría borrar ni de su mente ni de su corazón. Quiso alcanzar a la morena, abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero aún se encontraba atrapado en aquel estado de cautela y hasta que Korra no cediera tendría que reprimir aquel instinto protector que ella salía despertar en él.

-¿Dónde está Asami?-se animó por fin a preguntar el maestro fuego temeroso de reabrir alguna herida en el alma del Avatar. Esta suspiro profundamente y respondió aún de espaldas a él.

-Está en los servicios periciales de la jefatura de policía…Lin dice que debe hacer una amplia investigación de las características del mercurio que usaron para atacarnos…mercurio… ¿puedes creerlo Mako?...El mercurio me quito todo en lo que creía una vez, y ahora…ahora me ha quitado la mitad de mi alma…-

Esta vez la mirada de la morena se dirigió hacia el muchacho atrapado tras de ella, un vistazo rápido y luego Korra volvió a darle la espalda al tiempo que exclamaba:

-Vete Mako…está es mi pelea…y la lucharé yo sola…-

Este dio un paso al frente sintiendo el enojo volver a él, odiaba que aquella muchacha fuera tan testaruda, y a la vez, sabía que de no ser así, no sería ella misma, aún en las peores circunstancias.

-¡No!-contestó él firmemente acercándose a ella por detrás. Esta vez ella lo encaró de frente.

-Mako…te lo advierto…-

-¡No has entendido nada!, esta no es sólo tu batalla…es la nuestra también…somos tus amigos Korra…no tienes una idea de cuán importante eres para nosotros…para mí…para Bolin, para todos los demás…-

-No voy a permitir que se involucren.-respondió la aludida con tono fúrico en su voz.

-¡¿Y que harás?!, ¡¿Huir?!, ¡¿Huir como haces siempre que algo te aterra?!, ¡¿Huir y dejarnos atrás como siempre que sientes que no podrás ser el Avatar que deseas ser?!-

-¡NO SOY EL AVATAR QUE DEBÍA SER MAKO! , ¡La persona que amaba se murió en mis brazos sin que pudiera evitarlo!, ¡Cuando yo debía protegerla ella me protegió a mí!, ¡SOY LA PEOR AVATAR DE LA HISTORIA, UNA IDIOTA QUE EN VERDAD CREYO QUE PODRIA HACER UNA DIFERENCIA!, ¡Y ahí está la consecuencia de todo!-

-Asami se sacrificó por ti y te protegió porque…ella fue capaz de ver lo que todos vemos y que tú te niegas tanto a aceptar… ¡Eres el avatar Korra!, ¡La legendaria Avatar Korra que ha hecho más de lo que muchos otros Avatar han hecho en más años de vida! , ¡Deja de vivir pensando que eres insuficiente porque no lo eres!-

-¡¿Y entonces por qué?! , ¡¿Por qué no pude protegerla?! , ¡¿Por qué no pude salvarla?!-

Esta vez Mako se aproximó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella, y sujetándola con firmeza de los hombros cuidando de no lastimarla, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Aquel primer choque entre el ámbar y el azul pareció ser una explosión que turbo a ambos por igual.

-A veces, pasan cosas…-comenzó a hablar el detective suavemente.-Cosas que no entendemos…cosas horribles, y frustrantes…y dolorosas…-

Esta vez fue la culpa la que golpeo a Korra, sabía lo que Mako había sufrido durante su vida, sabía todo lo que él había pasado y sin embargo había preferido huir de él, y de todos sus amigos creyendo que nadie podría entenderla, equivocándose nuevamente.

-…pero que sucedan es sólo parte de la misma vida…de nuestra vida…y sólo queda en nosotros aceptarlas y vivir con ellas…-

-Mako…yo…-

-Sé que es doloroso haber perdido a Asami de la manera en la que tú lo hiciste…y que nunca habrá palabras que puedan ayudarte o servirte de consuelo…esas heridas no se irán , pero…con el tiempo cicatrizarán y su dolor te parecerá lejano…podrás recordar sólo cuando las mires y hayas aceptado que son parte de ti y que sirvieron para hacerte crecer…Korra…Asami quería que vivieras, y que no estuvieras sola…No es solo tu batalla…-

-Es algo que sólo me concierne a mi Mako…es mi…-las lágrimas volvieron a arrasar los ojos de la morena amenazando con caer nuevamente de estos a la menor provocación, el joven maestro de fuego soltó el agarre que mantenía en uno de los hombros de la chica y con delicadeza enjugó sus lágrimas mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Te lo dije antes Korra y te lo repito ahora, te seguiré en la batalla no importa que, lucharé a tu lado incluso si no me quieres ahí…incluso en esta batalla, no te dejaré sola…ninguno de nuestros amigos lo hará…-

-Mako…-esta vez las lágrimas de la aludida se permitieron fluir por sus mejillas en tanto esta se refugiaba sollozante entre los brazos del muchacho frente a ella mientras este correspondía a aquel abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de ella con suavidad.

-Saldremos adelante…y todo estará bien…te lo prometo…-susurró él al oído de ella suavemente, el avatar sólo se limitó a asentir, estaba en casa, cerca de sus amigos, cerca del calor que desde aquel evento , tanto necesitaba, ahí aferrada a Mako pudo sentir seguridad.

 _ **3 AÑOS DESPUES…**_

-Gracias por acompañarme.-acotó Korra mientras caminaba al lado de Mako al salir del cementerio donde se encontraba Asami enterrada desde hacía tres años atrás. El muchacho sonrió al mirar a la joven a su lado.

-Siempre es un placer…además yo también quería visitarla…el trabajo me ha tenido tan agobiado que no había tenido tiempo de venir a verla.-

La morena devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma.

-Y que lo digas…Tenzin me ha traído vuelta loca por todos lados, visitas diplomáticas, entrenamientos para no variar y visitas al mundo espiritual para revisar que todo se mantenga en orden …en verdad que esto me tiene agotada…-

-Tal vez te vendrían bien unas…-antes de que pudiera completar la frase Mako se percató de lo que estaba a punto de decir y prefirió guardarlo dentro de sí evitando traer a la memoria de su amiga recuerdos desagradables. Esta, al notar el gesto apenado del muchacho le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura para luego echarse a reír.

-¿Unas vacaciones, Mako?, ¿Eso quieres decir?-

El muchacho apenas asintió sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían repentinamente sorprendido por la hermosa risa de la muchacha, si, definitivamente Korra era mucho más bella riendo.

-Está bien…-tranquilizó la muchacha.- Puedes decirlo con confianza…no pasa nada, y sí creo que ambos las necesitamos, ¿tú no?-

El maestro de fuego tragó en seco y luego inspiró profundamente, para finalmente contestar:

-Sí, creo que me vendrían bien unas vacaciones, debería hablar con la Jefa Lin al respecto, aunque, con toda la carga de trabajo que se nos ha presentado, dudo que sea un buen momento para pedírselas, últimamente ha estado demasiado estresada.-

-¿Cuándo NO está estresada Lin?, En verdad debería relajarse,¿ ni siquiera su recién empezado noviazgo con Bumi le ha calmado los nervios?-

-Parece que la tranquilidad sentimental no es su fuerte-

-Sin duda…me pregunto, ¿Qué hará Lin en su tiempo libre?, Acaso, ¿tiene tiempo libre?-

-Seguro se lleva trabajo de la oficina a la casa.-

-Probablemente.-finalizó el Avatar y ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír, el tiempo después de la muerte de Asami había sido una lucha difícil y terrible, pero determinante en la vida de Korra y todos los que la rodeaban, las amistades habían vuelto a su cauce y la vida continúo para todos mientras el lazo entre la maestra de agua control y el maestro fuego se había fortalecido, Mako se había quedado al lado de ella como había prometido y ella había aceptado su compañía de buena gana resarciendo la amistad que alguna vez pudieron sentir perdida. Y ahora estaban ahí. Korra se adelantó un poco a él para mirar las flores al lado del camino.

-Anoche…-comenzó a hablar ella sin volverse para mirar al joven que había detenido su marcha para esperarla y que ahora la miraba con especial atención.- Anoche…soñé con Asami.-

Mako dio un paso al frente dispuesto a consolar a la morena, sabía que tal vez era demasiado pronto para pedir que esta superara aún la pérdida de su amada.

-¿Y…te dijo algo?-preguntó en un murmullo suave el maestro fuego casi deseando que ella no hubiese podido escucharlo, supo que había fallado cuando esta le respondió.

-Sí…no era muy claro alrededor…sólo ella…pero me dijo…me dijo…Korra, te amo…olvídame y se muy feliz porque tienes todo para serlo.-

Esta vez la joven se volvió para verlo a él esbozando una triste sonrisa, que sin embargo parecía diferente a las que había visto en años anteriores, en esta había genuina aceptación, deseos reales de volver a alcanzar la felicidad, se sintió embriagado por su imagen, por ella, por la ilusión que veía en sus ojos y sin pensarlo demasiado, la alcanzó para tomar su mano suavemente; Este gesto pareció sorprenderla y sin embargo la hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

-Sé que tal vez es demasiado pronto para que puedas responderme…pero, si no lo hago ahora, sé que jamás podría volver a tener el valor de decirlo…¿Crees que podríamos volver a intentar…lo nuestro Korra?, ¿Qué tal vez podamos empezar de cero nuevamente, e intentar…ser felices los dos juntos?, Sé que puede sonar apresurado, pero…-

Antes de que pudiera concretar la frase, sintió como los dedos de la chica entrelazaban los suyos y ella se acercaba un poco más a él al tiempo que su sonrisa volvía a ser radiante como hacía tantos años no la había visto.

-Por el contrario Mako…-contestó ella.-Creo que es el tiempo perfecto.-finalizó para terminar por cerrar la distancia entre sus labios en un beso que significaba el inicio de una vida nueva que sin embargo era un continuum de ellos mismos.

FIN


End file.
